TAKE, TAKE, TAKE
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi...what can be said that no one already knew? How about...she was secretly a pervert?
1. Chapter 1

**TAKE, TAKE, TAKE**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi...what can be said that no one already knew? How about...she was secretly a pervert?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Atobe/Kagome – Kagome/Ryoma – Ryoma/Atobe – Atobe/Kagome/Ryoma**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content, (So…this borderlines RAPE, and has Underage Adult Themes, Incest and…screw it…this is Lolita Porn!) LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**CHAPTER ONE IS….**

**Dirty Dirty Dirty Dirty Dirty**

**Dirty Dirty Dirty**

**Dirty**

**Dirty Dirty Dirty**

**Dirty Dirty Dirty Dirty Dirty**

**XD**

**-x-x-x-**

_My name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm currently thirteen years old, living with my mother and younger brother; my parents got divorced back around my eleventh birthday, separating me and Souta from our older brother, Atobe Keigo, he used to teach me such wonderful things when I was younger, maybe that's why I am the way that I am...I haven't seen him for nearly three years now, and to say I miss him would be an understatement._

_Atobe had once told me that, it wasn't __**right**__ what we were doing, or in this case, what we had done. He said Mother and Father would be __**really**__ angry, and that Souta should __**never**__ find out either. He stressed this all the time, and I was always smart enough to listen; in fact, to this day, only Atobe and I know of our 'secret'._

_However, there is one thing Atobe didn't even know...when he left...I was left in a sort of dazed state of withdrawal, and was constantly craving his touch, and that started my love of Masturbation, at the present, I doubt I could go a day without the act, and if my mother knew that I did such a sinful thing...well, as a Shrine Maiden, I'm not quite sure how that would blow over with my mother._

_Souta is still a lamb, at ten, all he's interested in is Soccer, I don't play Soccer, I like Tennis; I guess that is also because of my older brother._

**-x-x-x-**

A lovely young girl barely into her teen years stepped onto the platform of the Tokyo Underground Train. She paid no attention to the hungry eyes that took in her small and underdeveloped form. Barely visibly mounds could hardly be seen under the uniform top of Seishun Academy, the dark green skirt flounced with each step she took, drawing the eyes of her onlookers south of her chest. A large tennis bag was shouldered, slightly blocking the view.

In a few minutes, before the train would start moving, it had completely filled. She felt someone behind her and caught a glimpse of greenish black hair and gold eyes. Her own cerulean eyes widened at the intensity in those eyes, and as she made to turn, the train started to move, causing a large crowd to stumble into the boy behind her, who in extension...pressed up against her. The girl had been at the front already, closest to the doors, so she was pressed slightly against the glass windows of the doors.

"_Mm~!"_

"Sorry,"

A hand was placed on the window next to her head as the boy behind her pushed to keep from pressing up against her. This brought a small smile to her face; he was much nicer than those perverts. The train lunged again and shook once more causing him to accidently grind against her, her tennis bag dropped to her side in surprise at the feel of something stiff against her bottom through the fabric of her skirt and his pants. _"Ah!"_

"_S-Sorry!"_

She saw he couldn't push away, a large woman stood behind him talking loudly on her phone despite the no cellphone sign on the wall. Cheeks flushed, the turbulence of the train caused vibrations to run through them, and it wasn't helping with the friction. _"I-it's okay..."_ she blushed, smiling up at him with glossy eyes; she met his, and noted a similar look on his face. _"If it makes you feel better, you can move...I don't mind..."_

He looked a little hesitant, but also seemed a little lost in his own lust induced mind, apparently, lust won over logic as he gently began rubbing up against her, his eyes closed and cheeks flushed. That changed however when a hand met the restrictions of his pants, he glanced down to see delicate fingers pulling down the zipper. No one seemed to even notice this! He was about to stop this, whatever _this_ was, when the small hand began stroking him in a soft caress. "Ah!"

"_Shh~"_ A small smile formed on her lips as she pulled his hardening cock from his pants, it immediately sprang to life as it pressed firmly up against her bottom, _"Lift my skirt to cover it,"_

He did as told, lifting her skirt as another bout of turbulence hit the train causing him to ram his cock between her legs, his golden eyes widened at the feel and he had to bit his lip to keep from making any noises.

"_Mmmah!" _Her voice was soft, but the moan was unmistakable, and had he not moved to cover the girl in front of him, the curious old man a few seats away reading the newspaper probably would have gotten a good view of her.

"_Are you okay?"_

She nodded, _"M-move...please!"_

Doing as she requested, he started to move against the damp panties she wore, he could feel her folds beneath them and was only encouraged to rub slightly harder against her as they started to get wetter with each movement. The tunnel they were in made the train dark, but her moans were still ones that could be heard if listened for, his hand moved to her lips and his placed it over her mouth, he found it open, and without thinking, he let two fingers take up residence in the caverns of warmth her mouth offered.

One of her hands dipped down to his throbbing member, gripping it gently, her other hand moved her panties aside and he pressed against her opening, met with resistance that he didn't give much thought to, he removed his fingers as she turned to meet his eyes, and leaning forward, he kissed her as he pressed himself inside completely, not noticing the tears that leaked from the corner of her eyes. He held still only for the kiss, catching his breath, he started to move as he became lost in the fuzz of lust. He somehow managed to keep his head to constantly remind himself of silence, but other than that, his mind was gone.

The young girl wasn't in any better shape, _"Ah! F-feels...so good!"_ keeping her eyes which had long since become clouded in passion, looking straight so not to draw any attention; she was biting the bow of her uniform to keep from making noise as she was pumped from behind.

"_So close..." _the boy was near his finish, and the two were both getting closer to their destination. As the train started to slow, the crowd started to bustle and ended up shaking up the two in more ways than one, pressing him up against the girl completely, a cry of pleasure escaped her lips as he released his load inside her once virginal core.

Pulling out and tucking himself back into his pants, he zipped them and made sure the girls skirt was flat before blushing, having the decency to look away as she tried to calm herself, fixing her panties as she tried to keep from _dripping_ so to speak.

**-x-x-x-**

_I am not going to lie, I was a virgin, and I don't know what came over me to do what I did, but it had felt so good to be pressed that way against the trains doors and windows. He didn't seem to be complaining either though! After the train stopped, he had grabbed my hand and pulled me off to the restrooms...not for what you think. He wanted to give me a chance to clean up, and I'm thankful for that, I felt like I was about to burst, and it hurt to walk anyways, this would allow me a few moments to sit down._

_I noted his uniform when he was pulling me towards the bathroom, he's a student at my school...I wonder if I have any classes with him...I doubt it, he looks younger than myself._

_What I do know, is that I will never take the train again! I can't let this become a habit!_

**-x-x-x-**

The girl stepped out of the bathroom with a blush; she was shocked to find the boy was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets, his head bowed in thought. He hadn't noticed she had come out yet, but that was okay, it gave her a moment to take his appearance in.

"Ryoma..."

Pulling the girl out of her thoughts, she looked confused.

"My name is Ryoma," he said again.

"Oh," she smiled, "My name is Kagome, um...you go to...Seishun Academy, too."

He nodded, and the two started to walk off towards school, an awkward silence kept them company throughout the majority of the walk until Ryoma took her hand in his, "I'm not going to say it was a mistake,"

She laughed, "Good, I don't believe in mistakes,"

He smirked a little at that, "You...don't...that is to say," he sighed, "Was that..."

She chuckled, it was cute watching him try to ask if she had been a virgin, and if her first time had been with him, she wanted to drag it out and see if he could do it, but they were nearing school. "It was a first of many things, you were my first in penetration...and then...the train scenario..." she blushed, "that was new..." she let his hand go and smiled, "See ya around, Ryoma-Kun!" She ran off with an ache, but didn't show her discomfort as she ran to her first class.

Ryoma sighed once she was out of his sight, he wanted to know more about her, but momentarily, he wondered if getting to know her _more_, would be a _good_ idea, or a _bad_ idea.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So…yeah, it's just a little Mature...okay! I soooo could have made this worse, so no complaining! Review guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TAKE, TAKE, TAKE**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi...what can be said that no one already knew? How about...she was secretly a pervert?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Atobe/Kagome – Kagome/Ryoma – Ryoma/Atobe – Atobe/Kagome/Ryoma (Decided this after I made the pairings, but she will also have small...um...small...uh...encounters, yes…with other male characters!)**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: M for Mature Content, (So…this borderlines RAPE, and has Underage Adult Themes, Incest and…screw it…this is Lolita Porn!) LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**CHAPTER TWO IS….**

**Dirty Dirty Dirty Dirty Dirty**

**Dirty Dirty Dirty**

**Dirty**

**Dirty Dirty Dirty**

**Dirty Dirty Dirty Dirty Dirty**

**XD**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked out the window of her English class, watching the Tennis team from her seat was a normal pastime of the many girls in her class. The leader of the tennis gazing activity was Tomoka, a loud and somewhat irritating girl who had taken up a second pastime of _stalking_ the youngest Tennis Regular at Seigaku Academy, Ryoma Echizen.

"Higurashi-San, could you turn your attention to me,"

Kagome did as told, glancing to the teacher in front of her.

"I know I'm not nearly as attractive as those of the Tennis Team, but humor me and pay attention...class ends in fifteen minutes, and then you girls can continue your tennis gazing activity. Kagome, Heian Period is what and has what kind of grasp on our literature today...?"

"...years seven hundred ninety four all the way up through eleven eighty five...in the resplendent aristocratic culture that thrives early in the eleventh century, a time when the use of the hiragana alphabet derived from Chinese characters, had become widespread, court ladies played the central role in developing literature. One of those ladies...Murasaki Shikibu..." she held up the book that her class had been reading, "wrote the fifty four chapter novel, Genji Monogatari, or...Tale of Genji."

"Very good, Ryuuzaki-San, could you expl-"

Kagome blocked out her teacher and turned her attention back to the tennis practice going on outside, and her eyes were quick to find _him_. She was sure that the only reason she was even paying attention to their practice right now, was because of the things that had taken place earlier...and she was positive that she'd meet him again. In fact, she was already deriving a plan to make _sure_ that they met up again.

**-x-x-x-**

"Oi! O-Chibi~ nya!"

Ryoma turned in time to have a pair of arms wrap themselves warmly around his shoulders, "Hai, Sempai?"

"You are lost in thought, what are you thinking about, nya~?"

"...nothing..."

"EH!? Not nothing! You have been staring at the tennis games going on, doing absolutely nothing~! What's on your mind!? Tell me, tell me~!"

Ryoma looked at Eiji and finally, he sighed, "Fine," he looked around and made sure no one was listening, and as he was about to open his mouth and say something, Tomoka and Sakuno came running up to the fence. He stood and nodded to the changing room, and Eiji followed, neither were aware of the blue eyes which looked curiously after them as they disappeared behind the doors of the boys tennis changing rooms.

**-x-x-x-**

Eiji looked at the boy in front of him, his eyes were wide, and he couldn't seem to form any coherent words to describe...his shock...his absolute…SHOCK! "Whaaa...uh, ooh...how...I mean..." coherency was out and the verdict was in without the approval of the court. "You lost your _virginity_ on the _train_ to school today...with a girl...you..._met_ today? I...just...what happened? No, I know what happened...how, no...I can guess that too...WHY!?"

"What would you have done if a girl in a skirt grinded up against you and basically pleaded with you to-"

"NO! Don't...don't say it, don't tell me! Not listening!" Eiji covered his ears and ran to the door, smiling playfully, "I'm highly amused by this, that a twelve year old lost his virginity before me...I'm insulted,"

Ryoma raised a brow, "...so are you planning on taking the train home?"

A blush found its way to Eiji's cheeks, "I won't supply that with an answer!"

"Mmhm," Ryoma followed Eiji out of the changing room and caught him by the sleeve, "Keep this to yourself, Sempai..."

"...hai, of course! This is not mine to tell..." Eiji sighed..."Still depressing to think about though...you...doing that...and I still," he sighed before walking off.

"You sure are talkative..."

Ryoma jumped and turned around to see the girl from the train leaning against the changing room wall which he and Eiji had only just left. "...Kagome."

She smiled, "You...remember my name."

"Ah," he faced the tennis courts and was pleasantly pleased to note that no one was looking in his and her direction, or...he at least thought as much, "...hard to forget..." he could feel his cheeks heating as he recalled that morning.

"Really?" Kagome smiled, walking up closer to him, she looked over his shoulder and towards the tennis practice which was being held. "Are you going to go back? They're waiting for you, right?"

"Mn," He looked back over his shoulder and looked her over, he seriously couldn't get earlier out of his head, and he was embarrassed to admit it, but in the situation he was in now, it wouldn't be in his best interest to go back to tennis. The thoughts of the train ride earlier had put him in a hard position, literally! He was doing his best not pressing himself against her and enjoy the warmth and release that he knew her body could provide him...of course, he might get kicked out of school for a public display of affections...a rather scandalous one at that...but at least his..._problem_, would be taken care of.

Kagome felt herself growing damp from the way his eyes wandered over her body, she fidgeted slightly in the place she stood before taking his head and turning him to face her completely. She leaned forward and kissed the crook of his neck, parting her lips, her tongue darted over the exposed flesh and she sucked gently on it. A small moan passed his lips and she couldn't help feel pleased with herself.

Kagome felt as if she could take complete control of him, well, she did, until he pressed her up against the wall of the changing rooms, not even on the inside of the building, but the outside. She saw his eyes; he looked the same way her brother often did when he looked at her in situations like this. His eyes were smoldering, and looked lost in hunger. He leaned forward and kissed her with her still pinned to the wall.

**-x-x-x-**

Eiji was talking with Fuji when they heard something hit the ground. Looking to their left, Tezuka was ashen in color, a clipboard on the court ground beside his feet, and his eyes looking off in the distance towards the changing rooms. Both boys followed his eyes and were shocked to find their innocent twelve year old prodigy making out with a girl the same age as him, or close to, at least.

"Ah! Th-that's the girl..." Eiji blushed, "They wouldn't..._twice in one day_..._seriously, Nya~?!_"

Fuji looked at Ryoma and watched as he fumbled with the door knob, then pulled the girl inside the changing room before he looked to the blushing Eiji and frowned, "What do you know?"

Eiji looked down at his hands, "...nothing?"

"You know something, talk."

"EH!? FUJIKO-KUN! NO, NO, NO! I told him I wouldn't say anything!"

Tezuka walked up to Eiji and glared at him. This seemed to be enough to make the red head acrobat sweat in his nervousness at the attention he was receiving, which...for the first time, he didn't want. "Um...I don't feel so well, I...I'm going to the nurse!"

It was amazing, how fast he could run when he wanted to avoid answering certain things. Fuji would almost say he ran faster than Kamio, Akira from Fudoumine Academy. "Are you going to stop them?" Fuji asked curiously.

Tezuka blushed, "I'll talk to him after..."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome cried out as Ryoma pressed her into the locker, her uniform tie was on the bench behind them, her shirt unbuttoned, and her panties discarded as he plunged himself deeper inside of her, this feeling was becoming more and more addicting and she wasn't sure she could stop herself from doing this, over, and over, and over again. She loved this warmth, the heat that coiled in her abdomen and the chills that ran up her spine, a mix of cold and hot that was immeasurable in her mind, and if that wasn't enough, she enjoyed the pain of him entering her, and despite her tears, and his soft voice asking her if she was alright, she would beg for more...plead for it...thirst...for it.

"MORE! Oh Kami~!" Her cheeks were flushed with the rush of vigor running through her body, her voice raspy as she cried out to the Kami in thanks, praying this would last.

"AH! Kagome~" Ryoma grunted, lifting her carefully and bending her over against the bench, he was seriously thinking about forgoing tennis practice all together for more moments like this, but then...he was shocked that no one had come inside quite yet, though...he wasn't too far from doing that himself. The girl below him was out of breath as he kept a steady pace, rocking against her and pushing himself further and further inside her warm caverns until he reached his high, he hadn't thought that anything could make him feel as good as when he played against a really good tennis player, but this took to a new level of amazing feeling.

"Faster~! Faster!"

He complied to her wish, pushing himself to his limits, he rammed inside of her, harder, and faster, pressing himself inside and up against a ball of nerves.

"AHH ~! AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!

He pushed deep inside again, and again, and again, drawing out cries and moans of ecstasy, and pleasure. Pulling her up and turning her in his arms, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and he thrust quickly within her, worshiping her body with ravishing kisses, he took her lips with his and gave a final thrust, her legs tightening as she climaxed around his still hard member, forcing her legs to loosen up as he continued his thrusts. Her head lulled backwards against a cubby hole as he plummeted to new depths, drawing out an ocean of juices with each thrust until he too came to a climax, burying himself deep inside of her as he emptied himself inside. Her voice echoed in his ear, a soft moan tickling at his member, attempting to bring it back to life. He would not have had any problems with that if it hadn't been for one thing. The clock on the wall telling him practice was over, and classes were soon to start!

"We have to get dressed," He said, carefully removing himself from her. He wondered why it was always so awkward for him after such a thing took place, but shook his head. It didn't matter, she was fine, and he was more than fine. "...um...the guys will be coming in to change soon, Kagome..."

Her eyes widened and she quickly went about dressing, trying to grab everything that was hers and fix her clothes. With no mirror or anything else to help with her looks, she had to do it all by feel and assume she looked okay. Thankfully, Ryoma seemed to have pulled himself together rather quickly, and had pulled her up in a standing position to fix her buttons on her shirt, since in her rushing; she'd buttoned her shirt unevenly. "Here," he pulled his regular's tennis jacket off and handed it over to her. "...and these." He gave her his tennis pants, since he was wearing his shorts and would be changing into his school uniform anyways, this could at least get her out of the changing room with little to know curiosity on behalf of the tens of students always surrounding the tennis courts.

Kagome smiled, "Thanks, Ryoma-Kun!"

"Ah...just...just Ryoma."

Kagome quickly dressed in the clothes he'd given her, tying her hair up to hide it in the jacket, she turned and kissed him on the cheek sweetly, "Thank you, Ryoma..."

As she made to leave, a hat was plopped down on her head and she turned to see a blushing Ryoma looking away.

"Kagome..."

"Yes?"

Ryoma looked up as he grabbed his school uniform from his shelf, "Is this okay?"

Kagome frowned, "...I don't know, I mean...I enjoy it...and, you do too, right?"

Again, Ryoma blushed as he dressed in his clothes. "I think that answer is pretty obvious, you needn't ask."

"I don't want this to be wrong...but who's to say what's right and wrong in this age and society." She walked towards the door and pulled the bill of the hat down a bit to cover her eyes from the view of anyone who might look her in the face, her hair tied tightly back and tucked into the hat, except for her bangs which framed her face much like Ryoma's did. "My brother told me once, that its my choice, what I do with my life...and even if it's dangerous...the choice on whether or not it's a risk worth taking is also mine...he said, Dare to Desire...for what I desire, is worth more than life itself...or at least, he said that to him it was."

"What did your brother desire?" Ryoma asked curiously as he did up the last button of his uniform.

Kagome opened the door and glanced back with a cool smirk, "Me..."

Ryoma watched her leave with shock etched in his eyes, the door shut behind Kagome and he fell into the bench beside him before he sat down. His hand grazed the pink fabric on the bench and as he stared at it, he mentally slapped himself, in his hands was Kagome's neck tie for her uniform. Quickly, he pocketed the fabric just as the door opened and the tennis players began to come in to change. Ryoma excused himself from the room and left to grab his bag, passing a confused looking Kaidou along the way, and a curious Fuji and Tezuka as well.

"...her brother..." Ryoma blushed, _'Even her brother couldn't stop himself from...wanting...her.'_ He sighed, grabbing his tennis bag, and then leaving to his next class. He hoped tomorrow might be a little easier on him, but knowing his body, if he saw Kagome...he was sure it'd be just as busy, though stress relieving it may be. _"...Dare to Desire..."_

Ryoma never noticed that a pair of blue eyes was curiously watching him from a short distance, close enough to hear his words and confused enough to let himself become enriched by them.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope everyone enjoyed this...this...uh...chapter.**

**U****pdates will come out a little faster than previously! I'll be starting lists from now on, posting them at the end of each chapter, so you'll know what has been both updated, and next to be updated.**

_**LIST 2**_

_**Stealing Kisses – X**_

_**The Rings – X**_

_**I'm Not Crazy (new fic) – X**_

_**Daddy's Little Girl – X**_

_**Shapeless Song – X**_

_**Heart NOT For Sale (new fic) – X**_

_**Eiji Bunny-Chan – X**_

_**The Letter – X**_

_**TAKE TAKE TAKE – X**_

_**Big Brother (new fic) – Starting Ch2**_

**Me: The list will be made by Yuki subsequently, once I finish the last story on the list. Please Review, and let me know what you think. If there is anything specific that you want on the list, talk to YukimuraShuusukeGirl, I have no say in it!**


End file.
